gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Porta
"A Porta" é o quinto episódio da sexta temporada de Game of Thrones. É o quinquagésimo quinto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 22 de maio de 2016. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Jack Bender. Sinopse Tyrion procura um aliado estranho. Bran descobre algo importante. Brienne sai em uma missão. Arya ganha uma chance de provar a si mesma. Enredo Na Muralha Sansa Stark questiona Petyr Baelish sobre a decisão de casá-la com Ramsay Bolton. Ele explica que não sabia da crueldade de Ramsay e implora por perdão. Em troca, ele oferece a ajuda do Vale na tentativa de retomar Winterfell dos Bolton, mas Sansa recusa. Antes de partir, Mindinho revela que o tio-avô de Sansa, o Peixe Negro, retomou Correrrio com o exército Tully. Sansa ordena que Brienne de Tarth vá até lá para recrutar o Peixe Negro para sua causa. Em Vaes Dothrak Jorah Mormont revela sua escamagris para Daenerys Targaryen. Ele admite seu amor por ela, que ordena que Jorah encontre uma cura e retorne para que esteja ao seu lado quando Westeros for conquistado. Nas Ilhas de Ferro Na Assembleia dos Homens de Ferro, Yara faz sua candidatura ao Trono de Sal e Theon Greyjoy apoia sua irmã. Quando Euron Greyjoy surge e também se candidata, Yara acusa o tio de ter matado seu pai, acusação que é admitida com tranquilidade. Euron promete conquistar Westeros ao se casar com Daenerys e lhe oferecer a Frota de Ferro. Ele é escolhido como Rei. Theon e Yara fogem com os melhores navios da Frota de Ferro. Euron ordena que os Homens de Ferro iniciem a construção de uma nova frota. Em Braavos Jaqen H’ghar oferece para Arya Stark a missão de matar uma atriz chamada Lady Crane, que interpreta Cersei Lannister em uma peça que reconta as mortes de Robert Baratheon e Ned Stark. Arya fica visivelmente irritada com a versão de Ned mostrada na peça. Em Meereen Tyrion e Varys comentam que a paz chegou a Meereen depois que eles forjaram um pacto com os Mestres. Para manter a situação, Tyrion convoca a sacerdotisa vermelha Kinvara, que aceita pregar para o povo que Daenerys é a escolhida do Senhor da Luz. Ela também alega saber o motivo pelo que aconteceu com Varys no passado. Além da Muralha Bran Stark e o Corvo de Três Olhos observam uma visão dos Filhos da Floresta criando o Rei da Noite ao empalar um homem com uma adaga de vidro de dragão. Logo depois, Bran questiona Folha, uma integrante dos Filhos, sobre a criação dos Caminhantes Brancos. Ela conta que os Filhos estavam em guerra contra os Primeiros Homens e não tiveram escolha. Bran decide observar uma visão sem o Corvo de Três Olhos. Ele testemunha um imenso exército de mortos liderados pelo Rei da Noite, que consegue tocá-lo mesmo dentro da visão. Bran acorda e encontra uma marca no local em que foi tocado. O Corvo de Três Olhos avisa que todos precisam partir, pois o Rei da Noite agora pode encontrá-los. O Corvo de Três Olhos começa a transferir conhecimento para Bran, enquanto o exército de mortos chega ao local. Durante uma visão em Winterfell, Bran ouve o choro de Meera Reed. Fora da visão, Meera tenta salvar o corpo de Bran, enquanto Folha segura os mortos. O Corvo de Três Olhos aconselha Bran a ouvir Meera. Bran divide sua consciência para permanecer ao mesmo tempo na visão do passado, enquanto também controla a mente de Hodor no presente. O Rei da Noite entra na caverna e mata o Corvo de Três Olhos. Quando Bran, Meera e Hodor tentam fugir, Folha e Verão, o lobo gigante de Bran, se sacrificam para segurar os mortos. Hodor fecha a porta do esconderijo atrás deles e segura os mortos lá dentro, enquanto Meera foge com Bran. Meera repete várias vezes para Hodor segurar a porta (“hold the door”) enquanto eles fogem. Os mortos entram e destroem Hodor. Na visão, Bran fica sobrecarregado com a consciência dividida e acidentalmente entra na mente da versão jovem de Hodor que está na visão do passado, quando ele era conhecido com Wylis. Isso cria uma conexão entre passado e presente. Com a consciência de Bran dentro da sua cabeça, Wylis sofre um derrame ao ouvir os ecos das ordens de Meera e passa a repetir as palavras “hold the door” sem parar até que elas se juntem e “Hodor” seja tudo que ele consiga dizer. Produção Elenco Principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington como Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten como Melisandre * Sophie Turner como Princesa Sansa Stark * Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Conleth Hill como Varys * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju como Tormund * Alfie Allen como Príncipe Theon Greyjoy * Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis * Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth * Tom Wlaschiha como Jaqen H'ghar * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont Secundário * Max von Sydow como o corvo de três olhos * Kristian Nairn como Hodor * Richard E. Grant como Izembaro * Essie Davis como Lady Crane * Pilou Asbæk como Rei Euron Greyjoy * Gemma Whelan como Princesa Yara Greyjoy * Ben Crompton como Eddison Tollett * Ellie Kendrick como Meera Reed * Faye Marsay como a criança abandonada * Jacob Anderson como Verme Cinzento * Michael Feast como Aeron Greyjoy * Kae Alexander como Folha * Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne * Darrell D'Silva como um nascido do ferro * Kevin Eldon como Camello * Leigh Gill como Bobono * Eline Powell como Bianca * Rob Callender como Clarenzo * Eva Butterly como a pantomimeira que interpreta Margaery Tyrell * Vladimir Furdik como o Rei da Noite * Ania Bukstein como Kinvara * Gerald Lepkowski como Zanrush * Annette Tierney como jovem Velha Ama * Sam Coleman como jovem Hodor * Wayne Foskett como Lorde Rickard Stark * Sebastian Croft como Eddard Stark * Matteo Elezi como Benjen Stark * Fergus Leathem como Ser Rodrik Cassel * Kate Anthony como uma mulher bravosi * Sally Mortemore como uma mulher bravosi * Michael Hooley como um homem da Patrulha * Ruairí Heading como um homem da Patrulha * Robert Render como um nascido do ferro * James Lecky como um nascido do ferro * Glen Barry como um pantomimeiro * Brendan O'Rourke como um pantomimeiro * Ross Anderson-Doherty como um pantomimeiro * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir como uma música * Ragnar Þórhallsson como um músico * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson como um músico * Brynjar Leifsson um músico * Kristján Páll Kristjánsson como um músico Notas do elenco * 17 dos 28 membros do elenco principal aparecem neste episódio. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Jonathan Pryce (Alto Pardal), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Jerome Flynn (Bronn) e Hannah Murray (Gilly) não são creditados e não aparecem neste episódio. Notas * O título deste episódio é uma referência à última cena do episódio, em que Hodor se sacrifica na porta da caverna do corvo de três olhos. de:Das Tor (Episode) en:The Door es:El portón fr:La Porte lt:The Door pl:Drzwi ro:Ușa ru:Дверь zh:TV:第六季第五集 Categoria:6ª Temporada